


Slices of Life with the Guard

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Found Family Feels, French Toast, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, WAFF, slices of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Short little drabble-ish things, inspired by Tumblr pics or other things I see online that prompt a response.
Relationships: Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Slices of Life with the Guard

Joe has bedhead. Nicky always calls it “nicely tousled” which makes Joe laugh softly, though the pain sparks in their gazes on occasion. This morning is sweet, it could be any morning, in any house, in any city, in just about any country. Nicky is in a pair of sweatpants, they're grey and hang on his hips, they used to be Joe's but now they're his. Joe is in plaid cotton pajama pants, neither of them are wearing shirt. They move around each other, trading kisses, laughing together.

The coffee is hot, Nile and Andy sit at the dining room table and watch them. Nicky slices the bread they'd made a few days ago, Joe beats the eggs, cream, and spices together. The smell of French toast fills the house and for a moment they all feel almost normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always, kudos/comments aren't necessary but appreciated.


End file.
